


Looking good

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Kingsman wardrobe technology - it's hot.





	Looking good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/gifts).



Eggsy _knew_ everything Merlin wore had a purpose. Tuxedo – bulletproof and with eight hidden pockets. Garrote in the bow tie, cuff links tipped with sleeping drugs. Shoes with poisoned blades, of course, but the laces were lined with wire for picking locks and there was a secret compartment in the heel. The technology needed to make a Kingsman wardrobe was stunning.

But none of that made Eggsy's heart beat faster, or put the flush on his face. No, that was all Merlin himself, dressed to the nines.

"Looking good," Eggsy said. 

Merlin quirked a sly smile. "Feeling good. _Very_ good."


End file.
